A known process for producing foamlined latex or rubber gloves involves the dipping of a former, pre-treated with a suitable coagulant, in a latex foam mixture to form a layer of the mixture on the former. The layer includes closed air cells and is subjected to a curing operation to gel the foam mixture to a cross-linked open cell structure. This primary article is stripped from the former and subjected to various post-treatments including washing and drying.
A variety of latex compositions including natural and synthetic rubbers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,285, 4,373,033, 5,332,621 and 5,084,514. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,033 discloses a blend of high styrene resin, natural rubber and latex. U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,621 discloses a latex comprising 20–100% by weight of SBR latex, with a minimum proportion of more than 15% by weight of styrene, and 80–0% by weight of natural rubber latex or other synthetic latexes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,514 relates to the manufacture of gloves. For the purpose of obtaining what the reference describes as excellent donning and doffing characteristics, the latex includes a carboxylated latex terpolymer of butadiene/acrylonitrile methacrylate, and preferably another component selected from a wide range of synthetic and natural rubbers.
It is a general objective of the present invention to modify one or more aspects of this known process in order to achieve improvements in the process itself and/or in the end product.